Foreign (Remix)
"Foreign (Remix)" is a remix of song by Trey Songz featuring Justin Bieber. Audio Trey Songz - Foreign Remix ft. Justin Bieber Official Audio Trivia * After hearing Trey's "Foreign" Justin called Soundz and demanded to get on the remix.[https://www.instagram.com/p/4pQwEGkvnd/ Instagram - Soundz (Foreign)] Lyrics Les filles aux quatre coins du monde, profitez du son, ça va être un été chaud Justin Bieber This is the re-mix JB That foreign That foreign That foreign That foreign Bieber Let's get going all you foreign No complaining only moaning Dominicans, Puerto Rican, you know they do it for me See me in a Ferrari where my where my madder thing is from If it has some wings, we'd be flying, we'd be soaring Ah-ah-ah When I'm in it I'll be thinking I don't want this thing to stop No-o-o But I'm thinking that you're winning if you make it to the top That probably means you make me feel some type of way Shout-out Miami for having so many foreign babes She only been here for two weeks Came with the girls and they tryna leave with me She workin' hard like she tryna get a visa The way she twerk it I just might pull out my Visa Hook After we leave girl, you know where you going Straight to the 'tel, you ain't leaving 'till the morning Same old thing, yeah you know that shit's boring (that shit's boring) American you know I had to cop that foreign (cop that foreign) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She got on a bad bikini, when we in the Lamborghini) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She from another country, I brought her to the city with me) I know it's never boring American you know I had to cop that foreign Just got back from Africa I swear I saw by , I swear I saw about 50 thousand queens (This is the remix) Touched down in Paris, had her waiting, had her waiting for me Like Ou la la la, oh oui oui, c’est la vie Off up on the islands, screams turn to silence Fuck, drink, sleep Hit it seven days ‘cause you know your man's weak Make that body talk, know to make that thing speak, such a freak She only been here for two weeks, for two weeks (Came with the girls) Came with the girls and they tryna leave with me (She workin’ hard) She workin' hard like she tryna get a visa (The way she twerk it) The way she twerk it I just might pull out my Visa After we leave girl, you know where you going Straight to the 'tel, you ain't leaving 'till the morning Same old thing, yeah you know that shit's boring (that shit's boring) American you know I had to cop that foreign (cop that foreign) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She got on a bad bikini, when we in the Lamborghini) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She from another country, I brought her to the city with me) I know it's never boring American you know I had to cop that foreign And she be like "Ay que rico" when I'm going real deep though You can give me all of them besos, just stay low, do what I say so Fuck me now, oh damn, shawty go H.A.M, do with no hands Got me so high, Holland, Amsterdam, Iceland , China, Tokyo, Japan Songz Don’t understand what she speaks, but I break her body down, sheesh Just like the beat, ay JB what’s the word out on the street? No matter who she’s with, if she get a remix... After we leave girl, you know where you going Straight to the 'tel, you ain't leaving 'till the morning Same old thing, yeah you know that shit's boring (that shit's boring) American you know I had to cop that foreign (cop that foreign) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She got on a bad bikini, when we in the Lamborghini) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She from another country, but I brought her to the city with me) I know it's never boring American you know I had to cop that foreign Uh huh References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber Category:Remixes